


借火（二）

by dahliafafa



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliafafa/pseuds/dahliafafa
Kudos: 9





	借火（二）

几天过去，两个人的相处倒也算融洽。k没有再限制住h的行动，h的身体也逐渐恢复。

h的状态让k觉得有些奇怪。根基被毁，连他也被自己软禁，可他似乎并不怎么在意。k开口试探道：“你不想知道这一切是怎么回事？”

“嗯？有什么好了解的，上次我阴了你，这次轮到我阴沟里翻船，一报还一报罢了”。h漫不经心地说道，一边用手指梳理着饭团的毛发。

看着h无所谓的态度，k心中无名火升起：“哦？我倒还没和你算账，上次我们合作结束之后，我本无害你的心思，你却暗中使诈害我损失了不少人手”。

“大家不过为了利益而已，难不成合作一次就有什么情谊在了？”h嘲讽地笑了笑

k渐渐逼近h：“张先生一直都是这种毫不在意的态度吗？就连被我艹你都无所谓吗？”

h望住k的双眼，平静道：“我本就不是一个被世俗束缚的人，被人操还是操别人，我是没所谓”。

“呵？也就是说谁上你都可以？”k咬着牙，脸上青筋暴起，他这是什么意思？除了自己，他还可以允许任何其他人占有？

k感觉到无法再控制住自己的理智了，他把h压在墙壁上，开始用力去解他身上的扣子。

“喂！”

h发力阻挡住k的双手：“我的体力已经恢复了，如果用蛮力，你不一定是我的对手”。

“其实我没有告诉你，阿强在我这里哦”。k冷笑道。

听到这个名字，h一阵心惊。阿强！那个忠心耿耿愿意以生命去维护他的人。

“他老婆孩子父亲母亲一家五口的性命，可都在你手上了，看你怎么决定呢”k继续手上的动作，h握紧了双拳，没有再反抗。

如果说之前的性爱还有欢愉的存在，那这一次就完像全是酷刑一般了。没有任何润滑和扩张，k直接进入了他的身体，发泄着自己的欲望和怒火。h避开他的吻，这更加激怒了k，他抽插的更加用力。

痛感一直持续，h的身体随着k的大力抽动而机械地摇摆，他脸色越来越苍白，冷汗也从一滴滴掉落，他却咬紧牙关一声不发。

终于，k发射在他体内，他发出了满足的叹息。可当他退出h的身体时，却发现h的后穴处缓缓流出了鲜血。

强烈的悔意侵袭了k，他颤抖着搂住h光裸的身体一遍遍喃喃道：“对不起……对不起……”

“阿强一家人会平安无事吧”。h紧闭着双眼，虚弱道。

“我保证他们会一直安全的”。k收紧搂住h的双臂

突然h发现一滴泪水掉落在自己脸上，原来k在流泪。他是因为自己而哭吗？h一时无法理清自己的感觉，为什么自己一点都不恨他？

是因为阳光下他那夺目的笑脸吗？h从未料到k会有那样温暖的笑。他目光似春风般和煦，向h介绍着草坪上那些被自己捡来的流浪猫狗。h已经记不得k都说了些什么，他只记得k眼中如星河般灿烂的光芒，在他之后辗转反侧的晚上闪耀跳动。

也许与他合作的那段日子是人生中最畅快的时刻了吧。除了谈公事之外，两个人也聊聊兴趣爱好，和喜欢的书籍。有时k欣赏h弹奏几首钢琴曲，有时h静静听k吹萨克斯。闲暇时一起品尝红酒、喝茶谈天，似乎真的没有参杂一丝的算计。h有些记不得那个晚上，是谁先点起了一支烟，又是谁先去向对方借了火。k的脸在烟雾中若隐若现，他眸中的那团火光一下下闪动，带动着自己的心也快速地跳动。漂浮的烟圈一遇着风就消散了，尼古丁带给大脑的愉悦感也只有一瞬。自己可以抓住什么呢？h一直觉得是那晚的风太刺骨，月色太冰冷，所以自己太想去汲取一点点暖意，于是便覆上了他的唇。就像趋光的飞蛾一般，用尽全力去扑向一点点的光明，哪怕明知最后的结局是葬身火海。k加深了那个吻。

“你当我是什么？”k红着眼睛定定望住h：“那个吻算什么？”

所以就是两个寂寞的人共享了一只香烟，仅此而已吗？为什么要背叛我？k动了动唇，却没有说话。

“对不起”。h不知道自己可以说些什么。是自己亲手毁了一切。对于彼时的他来说，谈感情太过于奢侈了。

似乎担心刺激到h，k为h处理完后穴的伤口就出去了。h不想再理会纷乱的思绪，他侧身躺在床上，沉沉睡去。

吱嘎一声，h听到门把手被旋开的声音，立马睁开了眼睛。

“呃……是我……”对上那双有些警觉的眸子，k竟然觉得有些心虚。

“吃晚饭吧”。k不再多言，将餐盘放在桌子上。

h望着面前的朱古力心太软，不知道是不是自己的错觉，似乎蛋糕上布满了一道道裂纹。嗯，还是旁边的那碗公仔面看起来正常一点。

h将面送入口中，咀嚼了两三下之后，便停住了。天啊这是什么奇怪的味道，他敢说自己这辈子都没吃过这么难吃的公仔面。他只好去试试那份朱古力心太软。果然，刚刚并不是自己的错觉，蛋糕上“沟壑纵横”，在叉子接触上的那一瞬间，整个蛋糕就四分五裂了。

“……”。

“你这是在虐待俘虏吗”h无奈地摇了摇头

“这些，是我做的”k突然觉得一阵窘迫，耳朵也开始发热起来。

“噗”看着k的脸一点点蔓延上红晕，h禁不住笑了起来。

“呃，我去叫厨师再给你做一份，你等一下”k不敢与h对视，慌不择路地走出了卧室。

h望着面前的“佳肴”微笑着摇了摇头。

当k回来的时候，他发现h已经将面前的食物吃得七七八八。

“嗯，虽然卖相不是特别好，但还是可以吃的”。

“啊……那就好”。k突然觉得有些不知所措。“这是我第一次做饭”。

“谢谢”。h深深望住k。

k发现h眼中似乎有什么东西不太一样了。

之后的日子里，一直都很平静。除了和h睡在一张床上之外，k没有再碰过他。k也未曾限制他的行动，闲暇之时，h经常带着饭团去花园散步，有时处理完公事之后k也会加入进来。饭团对k异常亲密，也乐得被两个爸爸一起宠爱。两个人竟然也开始像普通情侣那样斗斗嘴，打打闹。k会为h做几道“黑暗料理”，h总要嫌弃一番再全部笑纳。有时h也会做几道拿手菜，总是引来k的赞叹。

“想不到你煮饭味道还不错哟，谁教你的”。k品尝着红烧排骨，惊叹道。

“我爸爸”。h轻声说道。“他是一个很厉害的人”。

k看到h眼中似乎结了一层薄冰，四周的温度都似乎低了几度。

其实自己第一次见到h，就察觉到他眉宇之间萦绕不散的阴郁，哪怕他看起来是那样的意气风发。那是一种同类之间的惺惺相惜，是一种深深的了然。背负太多伤痛的人，心底的冷会一点点随着裂缝渗透出去，结成霜冻，直到整个人都被笼罩在茫茫雾气中，看不清表情。

“爸爸是一名警官。很久之前就因公殉职了。我妈妈因为太伤心，也随他去了”。h不知道为什么自己会对k说起这些。

“我父母也不在了”。k抓住h的一只手，握紧。

h突然觉得心空荡荡的。他把头轻轻靠在k的肩上。他不知道自己对k的感觉算什么。自从那件最要紧的事情办完之后，心中发脓溃烂的那部分终于可以连根除去了，可那处伤口没有结痂，而是化作一个深深的空洞。自己得到解脱了吗？似乎并没有。他不知所措，从未期盼过也从未设想过以后的生活，苦痛的前半生不过是为了那件事而苟延残喘。仇恨消散后，空虚的浪潮将自己吞噬，所拥有的美好早已失去，人世间已经没有什么可以再留恋。只是一人在痛苦的海洋里沉浮，

直到k将他托起，他将头露出水面，去呼吸一口人世间的新鲜空气。两个都被阴影笼罩的生物，在酷寒中相互取暖，以肉身相贴去汲取对方身上的那一丝暖意，又或者是谁先开口向对方借了一把火，将彼此点燃。这算是爱吗？亦或只是填补空白与空虚，让冰冷的世界拥有一丝温度？两个伤害累累的人还可以说爱吗？

“我们陪饭团去散步吧”看着h似乎沉浸在情绪中，k决定拉他去走走，不叫他继续胡思乱想。

走在花园小径上，饭团突然有些焦躁不安，它吸了吸鼻子，喉咙中迸发出一声声嘶哑的低吼。

“饭团，你不舒服吗？”h有些疑惑地上前，想看看饭团是怎么了。就在这一霎那，饭团凶恶地张开嘴巴露出尖牙，直直向h扑来！

就在h还没来得及反应的时候，k一个挺身，挡在h身前，饭团直接咬上了他的胳膊。短短瞬息间，k的手臂就涌出了鲜血。

h猛然惊醒，大声唤来其他人。k的属下赶来，因顾及着不可伤了他的爱犬，花废了好大一番功夫才将饭团分开。k的手臂被饭团咬伤了十几处，血肉模糊。

h没有发觉，自己扶住k的手在颤抖。刺目的红映入眼帘，像一柄锋利的尖刀直直刺入他心中。当一个人以肉身去护他周全的时候，他知道自己的心，彻底沦陷了。

处理好伤口的k躺在床上昏昏欲睡，也许是因为伤口有些感染，他开始发烧。h摸摸k愈发滚烫的额头，有些担忧的望住他。

“没事了”。k缠满绷带的手轻轻握住h的手指。h回握住，轻轻道：“睡一会儿吧，你发烧了”。

有h在身边，k很快就安心的睡熟了。h看看了窗外阴沉的天气，似乎快要下雨了呢。

“轰隆！”h被震耳的雷声惊醒，原来刚刚自己不知不觉也睡着了。他看了眼身边的k，却发现他好像有点不对劲。

豆大的汗珠从他脸上滚落，脸上泛起不正常的潮红，h用唇贴了贴他的额头，一片滚烫。h刚准备下床叫医生，他突然听到k委屈的呜咽声：“妈妈……妈妈……”。

雷声轰鸣，夜空划过一道道闪电。k在床上缩成一团瑟瑟发抖，他似乎身处可怕的梦魇。h慌忙抱住k，将他唤醒。k突然睁开眼睛，大口呼吸着，就好像一个溺水者刚刚被拉出水面。他的头发被汗水打湿，贴在额头上，泪水也一滴滴从眼眶滑落。

k靠在h怀里，再也压抑不住自己的哭泣。h轻抚着k的头发，收紧手臂：“我在这里”。

k渐渐平息了。他空洞地凝视着黑暗。h去拉床边的台灯，k按住了他的手：“不要开灯”。

k解开h衣服的扣子，顺着他的的胸膛一路吻下去。k湿热的呼吸抚过h赤裸的身体，直到k温热的口腔裹挟住他的欲望。k的舌灵活地滑动，在柱身上缠绕，带给他一阵阵酥麻的战栗。

黑暗中，h听到k说：“进入我”。h没有再说什么，他摸索了半天才在床头找出润滑剂，挤出一大坨送入了k的后穴。他不慌不忙地探寻着，直到k溢出了难耐地呻吟。

进入他的那刻，h发现k脆弱的令人心惊。他的头低下去，几乎是蜷缩成一团。h尽可能温柔地抽送着，整个人弯下去展开双臂紧紧贴住k赤裸的躯体。他舔咬着k的后颈，一遍遍在k耳边轻声说着：“我在这里”。

k小声呜咽着，他的声音已经因为过度的绝望和悲伤而变形：“我妈妈就是死在这样的雷雨天，我爸爸亲手开的枪”。

h停了下来，心中好似被利器划过，尖锐地隐隐作痛。良久，他开口道：“所以每一个这样的雷雨天你都是一个人挨过去的？”

k转头，眼中盈满泪水。他覆上h的唇，如狂风版席卷着h的唇舌，一边动了起来主动套弄着身后火热坚硬的欲望。

h全根抽出，再狠狠顶进去，深深没入。h轻吻着k面上的泪痕，一面用手指轻抚着k的胸肌，挑弄着他胸前两点。k发出了甜腻的呻吟，被巨大所填满的满足感与安全感让他快乐到几乎发狂，与最爱的人合二为一，灵魂相认，他终于感觉自己不再一个人漂泊，在一望无际的黑暗中，他还有自己的爱人。

感受到k的后穴开始一阵阵收缩，h挺腰，越来越大力的抽送着，所有的快感都集中在那一点上，让k快乐到有些眩晕，他喘息道：“射进来，全部都给我……”

h感觉自己再也无法忍耐，他手掌包裹着k勃发的前段快速摩擦着，一边重重顶入，将快乐倾泻于k的后穴，k尖叫了一声，射在了h的手上。

h用手指梳了梳k额前的碎发，他凝视着k迷离的双眼，温柔地吻去k的泪水，双臂撑在k身体两侧，再一次压了下来……


End file.
